Navigational deflector
opens]] The navigational deflector (also called the deflector dish, the deflector array or the nav deflector) is a component of many starships, and is used to deflect space debris, asteroids, microscopic particles and other objects that might collide with the ship. At warp speed the deflector is virtually indispensable for most starships as even the most minute particle can cause serious damage to a ship when it is traveling at superluminal velocities. ( ) Technical Data The deflector commonly takes the form of a dish-shaped force beam generator containing heavy-duty subspace accelerators at the extreme forward end of the vessel's secondary hull. It performs its primary function by emitting low-power deflector shields to deflect microscopic particles and higher-powered deflector beams and/or tractor beams to deflect larger objects. ( ; ) On the starships the navigational deflector was a combined system with the ships main duotronic sensor. ( computer screen, computer screen) A deflector's energy can be extended outward to protect other ships. In 2266, the extended its deflector shield around Harry Mudd's class J vessel to temporarily protect it from asteroids while its crew were transported to safety. ( ) The 24th century Federation starship navigational deflectors could easily deflect laser fire. ( ) Ordinarily, Federation starships were equipped with a single external deflector dish. In the 2250s these devices were sometimes known as the ships meteorite beam. ( ) In the late 24th century, some starships were known to have more than one deflector. One example of this was the , which has its main deflector located between the extreme forwards of decks 10 through 13 while the secondary deflector is located on the extreme forward of deck 6. ( ) The deflector of the was charged with antiprotons while the Borg were modifying it. This proved to be a potential hazard as particle weapons fire hitting the deflector could destroy much of the ship. ( ) Components of the system *Booster modulator *Collimator *Deflector field *Emitter array *Force beam generator *Induction stabilizer *Maglock Other uses ]] ]] ]] Due to its ability to project a wide variety of energies and particles, the navigational deflector was an extremely versatile piece of equipment. Many starship crews made one-time modifications to the dish to solve several problems they were be facing. Enterprise (NX-01) In 2154, the navigational deflector of was used to generate a deflector pulse which destroyed Sphere 41 and thus disrupting the entire network of spheres in the Delphic Expanse. Modifications had to be made, however, to prevent the pulse from rupturing EPS conduits throughout the ship. ( ) Later that year, the NX-01's deflector was modified to emit a positron burst, which disabled Harrad-Sar's barge when it passed through the grappling line of his ship. ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) The used a deflector beam to attempt to shift a large asteroid off course when it threatened the planet Amerind in 2268. The attempt failed and caused damage to the ship's power ( ). USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) In 2293, Captains Montgomery Scott and James T. Kirk modified the deflector of the to produce a resonance burst in order to simulate an antimatter explosion when the ship became caught in the Nexus energy ribbon. ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) *The crew of the used the deflector to channel an extremely large amount of energy at a controlled rate - both as a weapon against a Borg cube in 2366 ( ) and as an energy source hoping to escape a Tyken's Rift in 2367. ( ) Although the energy beam had a greater power output than the ship's complement of weapons, using the deflector for this purpose was extremely impractical and only ever used on two occasions for three reasons: **Channeling such a large amount of energy through the deflector made substantial drains on the ship's power systems, notably from the warp engines. This also meant that the beam could only be fired if the ship was traveling at sublight velocities. **The deflector dish would burn out following the energy beam discharge, requiring extensive repairs, possibly replacement of the deflector altogether. **The high levels of radiation produced by the energy beam require the evacuation of the entire forward half of the secondary hull and the lower three decks of the saucer section of a starship. *Also in 2367, the Enterprise-D's deflector was modified to amplify and reflect the subspace frequencies produced by a cosmic string fragment to change the trajectory of a group of two-dimensional beings that threatened to destroy the ship. ( ) *In 2368, the deflector dish was modified to send 5 beams of light for exactly 8.3 seconds into the clouded atmosphere of Penthara IV, together with a modified phaser blast. This would ionize dust particles in the planet's atmosphere, which would be converted into high-energy plasma. This plasma was then absorbed by the deflector shields of the Enterprise-D and redirected into space. Warp power had to be rerouted to the deflector dish to create enough energy for the massive undertaking. ( ) *''In three different alternate timelines, the deflector was modified to emit an inverse tachyon pulse to scan beyond the subspace barrier, this being done to ascertain the workings of an anti-time eruption. The convergence of the three tachyon pulse at the same point in space in multiple timeframes caused a paradox which created the eruption in the first instance.'' ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) *A group of Borg attempted to modify the deflector of the to perform as an interplexing beacon so as to contact the Collective of the 21st century. The crew of the Enterprise prevented the attempt by detaching and destroying the deflector. The movement controller unit of the Enterprise-E deflector was labeled "AE-35". ( ) , where the AE-35 unit controls the communication dish's orientation for the Discovery.}} USS Defiant (NX-74205) is utilized to generate a subspace tensor matrix]] * Navigational deflectors could also be used to emit graviton pulses. ( ) * In an alternate timeline in early 2372, the 's deflector was used to shunt an excess amount of warp energy from the ship's warp core that threatened to destroy the ship in a warp core breach. ( ) * During 2372 the deflector of the Defiant was modified in just ten minutes to perform as a single-shot phaser emitter when the ship was under attack from a Jem'Hadar fighter in the atmosphere of a class J gas giant. Only one shot could be fired with this makeshift phaser emitter as it overloaded with the first shot. ( ) * During the same year, the focal array of the Defiant s navigational deflector was used to generate a subspace tensor matrix in the attempt to create a stable artificial wormhole. ( ) *In 2374, the Defiant used its deflector to fool the numerous externally powered orbital weapon platforms defending one of the planets in the Chin'toka system into destroying their own remote power source by projecting a false Federation warp signature onto the power station. ( ) USS Voyager (NCC-74656) ]] to seal a temporal rift]] * In 2371, the crew of the modifed the ship's main deflector to emit a dampening field and warp particles diverted from the nacelles, along with a Dekyon beam. The navigational array was also part of an analysis for possible issues in regards to being stuck in a type-4 quantum singularity. ( ) * During the same year, the deflector was used to emit an inverted magnetic pulse to drive off a swarm of space-dwelling lifeforms. ( ) * In 2372, the transporter signal was boosted on board Voyager by re-routing the transporters directly through the deflector. ( ) * During the same year, Voyager s deflector was used to fire dozens of radion beams to conceal a transporter signal into one of the beams. ( ) * In 2374, the ship's main deflector was modified by Seven of Nine to generate resonant graviton beams to open a quantum singularity into fluidic space. ( ) * During the same year in an alternate timeline, a badly damaged ''Voyager lost its navigational deflector shields along with many other systems during the Year of Hell. Encountering a micro-meteoroid shower, they were unprotected without their deflector and the ship began suffering even more damage. Captain Janeway restored the shields, although she was burned due to a massive fire in the deflector room.'' ( ) * In 2375, Chakotay was able to induce a paralateral rentrillic trajectory for the ship as a way out of chaotic space by routing Voyager s sensor array through the ship's deflector dish, thereby increasing the deflector's amplitude. ( ) * Before her time on Voyager, B'Elanna Torres used a deflector array combined with a holoemitter to project a starship into space. ( ) * The Borg "children" used a tractor beam in an attempt to steal Voyager's main deflector, to use it as an interplexing beacon for contacting the Borg. ( ) * Chakotay used the deflector as a "lighting rod" to stop Voyager from being fractured into different time periods by a temporal anomaly. ( ) * In 2378, Voyager used an anti-tachyon pulse to seal a temporal rift, which had been generated by Janeway's counterpart from an alternate 2404. ( ) Other starships *A kamikaze attack on the navigational deflector of the in 2370 caused a chain reaction causing the ship's destruction. ( ) External link * de:Deflektorschild ja:ナビゲーション・ディフレクター Category:Technology